1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for driving a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method for driving the liquid crystal display associated with offsetting afterimages of displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent consumer trends expect lightweight and thin personal computers to meet mobility and lightweight and thin display televisions using flat panel displays satisfying such requirements which result in significant user's turning away conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) type televisions.
The flat panel display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and a plasma display panel (PDP) device.
In general, the display device may include a display panel having a plurality of pixels including a switching element, and display signal lines, a gray voltage generator for generating a gray reference voltage, and a data driver for generating a plurality of gray voltages by using the gray reference voltage and applying the gray voltages corresponding to image signals among the gray voltages to the data lines among the display signal lines as data signals.
In some examples, the liquid crystal display may include two display panels respectively provided with a pixel electrode and a common electrode. In this example, the pixel electrodes may be arranged in a matrix and may be connected to the switching elements such as a thin film transistor (TFT), thereby sequentially receiving the data voltages one row by one row. The common electrode may be formed on the whole surface of the display panels and may receive a common voltage. Typically, when a voltage is applied to the two electrodes, an electric field may be generated in the liquid crystal layer. The intensity of the electric field may be adjusted to control the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby obtaining a desired image.
However, a degradation phenomenon or flickering may be generated as the electric field is applied in one direction for a long period of time, the polarity of a data voltage with respect to a common voltage may be inverted by frame, row, or pixel to avoid degrade image quality.
A liquid crystal display may display a fixed picture for a predetermined time period, for example, for a frame. As an example, when a continuously moving object is displayed, the object stays at a specific position for a frame and then stays at a position for a time period after the object being moved in a next frame, consequently, movement of the object may discretely be displayed. Moreover, when a user views the continuously moving object on the screen, the user may see blurry image by the mismatched screen in terms of the discrete display panels associated with driving method of the discrete panel display device. Particularly, in the case of driving the discrete panel display device over long time period, the control of the liquid crystal molecules may not be properly performed such that afterimages which cause degrading images may be generated.
To address the above problems, an approach has been introduced in which the image is displayed only during a portion of one frame while black is displayed during the rest of the time. This approach uses a charge sharing voltage under the polarity inversion in the data driver to display the black, and actually applying data to represent the black when displaying the image. However, this approach may cause a charging deterioration, and may generate afterimages such as a data reflection, or transverse line deterioration.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within the existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information, which is the Applicant's own statement, cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.